


You're Familiar

by saveusall



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Slice of Life, non-au, nothing canon is actually mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveusall/pseuds/saveusall
Summary: “And what if I can’t?” Wonwoo holds his breath.“Can’t what?”“Love you back.”In the quiet night, Mingyu’s breathing hitches, and then he chuckles as if that were the most absurd thing he’d heard in his life.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	You're Familiar

Wonwoo’s epiphany comes like this, so sudden that he cannot wrap his mind around it, and yet he simply could not think about anything else.

A slow January night, the members were bustling around the dorm, minding their own business whilst complaining about the chilly weather. Wonwoo spots Mingyu from the couch, footsteps padding lightly towards him and shoving a hoodie into his chest.

“Want to go for a run?”

 _It's almost midnight_ , Wonwoo wants to remind him, but he’s already been silent for a beat too long and Mingyu was raising his eyebrow questioningly. So he nods and puts his head through the hoodie.

It smells like detergent. It’s only then that he remembers he’d seen Mingyu wear it a dozen times. Wonwoo chuckles because he finds it just ridiculous that even though everyone shared the same laundry soap, he’d recognize Mingyu’s scent in a heartbeat.

“Come on,” Mingyu rushes the elder, shoving his feet into his shoes.

Mingyu opens the door to leave and Wonwoo slides off the couch as if following after him was only thing he knew how to do.

When it came to Mingyu, things always happened in a heartbeat.

He almost regrets his decision the minute he steps out the glass doors of their warm apartment complex.

 _It’s freezing_ , he wants to remind Mingyu again, but the taller boy is already multiple steps ahead of him, starting his jog. Wonwoo pulls the hood over his head and follows. He always follows.

The road is empty and yellow street lamps cast a shadow down at Mingyu’s broad, bouncing shoulders. Wonwoo stares straight ahead, not bothering to catch up to his pace. Mingyu’s figure is shrouded in oversized clothing, as little skin exposed to the cold air as possible. Wonwoo still thinks he’s beautiful, knows him beyond what can be seen by the naked eye.

He’s familiar, and often warm. So Wonwoo follows.

They round the corner, jogging to the park near their dorm. The world is silent apart from the steady sounds of their feet hitting the ground. It’s midnight, yet Wonwoo feels no fear because the roads are familiar all around, and home is just a few blocks away. He has walked, jogged, driven down these streets a million times. 

There’s not a soul in sight, not even as they make their way into the park. Yet, Wonwoo feels no worry, because he’s a _man_ and he knows his way around his neighborhood. It is familiar. He knows it all.

He sees the boy in front of him gradually slowing his pace, trying to subtlety fall in line with Wonwoo. As the distance between them decreases, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, Wonwoo realizes.

He is in the park near the dorm. It is late and he is not afraid because his surroundings are all familiar.

And yet, his heart is quivering.

He is fearful of the things he feels for the boy in front of him. He is worried for Mingyu’s happiness. He is afraid he could never amount to enough for the younger boy.

No longer hearing another set of footsteps, Mingyu turns around and jogs to where Wonwoo stands, feet frozen onto the ground. He knows something is wrong, so he exhales and opts to stretch silently beside Wonwoo, no questions asked. He knows the elder would open up eventually and knows better than to push. 

They must look ridiculous, Wonwoo thinks, with Mingyu panting and doing outrageous stretches as the elder stands rooted to the ground beside him, unmoving.

The world is quiet, and his thoughts hang heavy in the air around them.  
  


“You love me.”

“Of course, hyung.” Mingyu responds easily, tone light.

“You _love_ me.” He emphasizes, attempting to get the younger to understand the difference.

Mingyu doesn’t stop stretching, standing up straight to flex his shoulders and elbows with a small grunt.

“I love you in every way possible, you know that.” Again, sounding like it were the simplest thing on earth.

The run was short, but Wonwoo’s body feels alight with flames. He focuses on the air turning into mist as it escapes through his mouth.

“And what if I can’t?” He holds his breath.

“Can’t what?”

“Love you back.”

In the quiet night, Mingyu’s breathing hitches, and then he chuckles as if that were the most absurd thing he’d heard in his life.

“You’re silly.” Wonwoo frowns because he’s _older_ and his thoughts didn’t sound silly in his head.

“I love many things. I love the weather even though it makes me shiver. I love all our members even though they have their flaws. Love comes easy to me,” Mingyu sighs.

Wonwoo doesn’t respond.

“And you,” he continues, voice light but unwavering, still staring straight ahead instead of turning to face the smaller boy. 

“I love you in a way I’ve never loved anyone else; a bit like the way I love the cold, a bit like the way I love the chaos of our dorm, but I love you differently, and a whole lot more. It makes me want to kiss your lips when they’re pink from the snow and it makes me want to wrap you in our blankets the moment winter arrives.”

Wonwoo is still frowning, but he understands every word. He feels the same way, except Mingyu loves the cold and doesn’t get affected as much but still, he feels all the same.

The taller raises a hand to rub at the furrow between Wonwoo’s brows.

“I love you the most, you know that,” Mingyu hums as he continues to soothe the worry out of his hyung’s face. “And love is a big word to you, it’s important. You don’t give it out the way I do. Just tell me, then, do you worry about these things with anyone else?”

Wonwoo scoffs at the weighted question. He could barely put a name to the feelings he had for the younger boy, yet alone have the time to even think about anyone else.

“No, of course not. You know that.”

“I did know that, actually. I just needed you to realize it too.”

_Realize the familiarity present between their bodies; the extent of knowledge they possess about each other; the urge Wonwoo has to follow Mingyu everywhere; the way he’d do anything for the younger in a heartbeat. All this too, perhaps, is love._

Maybe it is love in its purest form, encompassed fully in the boy who has been standing right beside him all along, waiting.

“You look like you’re about to have a stroke. Stop worrying about it. I know how you feel for me, it doesn’t matter if you might not think it’s love. It is more than you have felt for anyone else, and that is more than enough for me. I’d settle for anything when it comes to you.” Mingyu smiles, hands soft.

Wonwoo tries to find a response, but the younger had taken the words right out of his mouth. So instead, he holds Mingyu’s hand gently and guides them back home, past everything familiar.

Their footsteps synchronized and heartbeats now in tandem, Wonwoo is no longer afraid.

Nothing really changes between them; they fall asleep in the same bed as usual, wake up together as usual. The weather becomes warmer and Wonwoo asks Mingyu quietly, if they were supposed to act different now.

Mingyu gives him an incredulous look and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

As the younger’s laughter reaches his ears, he looks into Mingyu’s crinkled eyes and figures that he has loved this golden boy for a long time now, so perhaps nothing needs to change.

Mingyu was familiar. Mingyu often ran warm while Wonwoo shivered in the cold.

And Wonwoo had always loved him like it were the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting and its not great but thanks for reading my first ever svt fic! 
> 
> (title kinda from from eden by hozier)


End file.
